custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ledan (Downfall Alternate Universe)
Ledan is a Turaga of Stone in the Downfall Alternate Universe. History Early Life Like all Turaga of Stone, Ledan came into existence on Spherus Magna as a Po-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matorn Universe, Eventually, he was placed on a settlement on one of the Southern Islands along with a population of Matoran, and took up a career as a traveler, often journeying to other lands with Matoran, such as the Tren Krom Peninsula, Nynrah, Jarna-Nui, and the Southern Continent. Around 82,500 BGC, on one of his travels, he crossed paths with the wandering Toa Lessovik. Impressed by Ledan's courage, Lessovik gave Ledan a Toa Stone that belonged to a deceased Toa of Ice. Ledan then took the Toa Stone to a Suva, where he transformed into a Toa. Life as a Toa Upon Ledan's transformation, his powerless Matatu became a Great Matatu, and he chose a Warhammer as his Toa tool, which allowed him to channel his Toa power through. Ecastic about his new powers, Ledan traveled all over the Matoran Universe to get rid of threats. However, he was ridiculed, because of his looking for trouble to stop. Eventually, it escalated to the point where a Turaga told him to return and guard his home island, as it was his duty to do so. Heartbroken, Ledan returned to his home island only to find out the League of the Six Kingdoms Warlord Carapar conquered the island and enslaved it's inhabitants. Determined to redeem himself by freeing his island, Ledan joined a rebellion made of various Matoran Universe species, only for it to be crushed by the League. Ledan then settled in Stelt, until he heard of the Brotherhood of Makuta assembling an army to fight the League. Ledan immediately joined, and became well acquainted with Toa Varkon, a veteran Toa of Fire. Varkon then taught Ledan that even though there was evil and darkness in the Matoran Universe, someone else would take care of it, and that his duty was guard his home. At the Downfall of the League of the Six Kingdoms, Ledan tried to fight the Warlord Carapar, but was permanently injured as a result. After the battle, Varkon brought Ledan to Jarna-Nui, where Ledan was forced to sacrifice his power into four Matoran to heal. Out of those four Matoran, only a Vo-Matoran named Aliyra is Identified. As Chancellor of Jarna-Nui When Ledan transformed into a Turaga, he became chancellor of Jarna-Nui, succeeding the Turaga who died during the League's rule. He was fair but strict, often taxing Matoran who didn't do their jobs. He also sent injured Matoran to Karzahni, not knowing they wouldn't come back. After Toa Varkon was banished for seemingly murdering a Makuta, Ledan then became stricter, sending any Matoran to Karzahni for rebelling against him. This led to him have a strong and feared reputation, but weakened Jarna-Nui's economy. To keep Jarna-Nui's economy strong, he hired Bounty Hunters to abduct Matoran from different lands, breaking crucial treaties in the process. Additionally, he attempted to conquer his home island, but failed, and sent a tenth of Jarna-Nui's Matoran to Karzahni. Disgusted by his antics, three of Jarna-Nui's Toa rebelled, but failed, and were executed by the Bounty Hunters as a punishment. Only Aliyra remained faithful, convinced that Ledan won;t be corrupt for long. 3,700 years ago, Aliyra finally had enough and rebelled against Ledan. He then banished her from Jarna-Nui by making her fight in the Toa-Dark Hunter war. Ledan then went mad, hiring Bounty Hunters and Dark Hunters as the islands guardians, and executed some of his close advisors. These events led for the whole island to rebel against him, and he was forced to flee to the Tren Krom Peninsula, where he took up a profession as a political advisor. To be added Abilities and Traits Originally, Ledan was a curious, ecastic, and open-minded Po-Matoran. As a Toa, while fighting against the league, he was noble, but reckless, shown when trying to fight Carapar. As a Turaga, he became bitter and overwhelmed, eventually going mad and doing outrageous things. Originally as a Matoran, Ledan wore a powerless Matatu, and wasn't known to carry tools. When he became a Toa, his Matatu became a Great Matatu, and he carried a Warhammer, which he could channel his element through. He was also able to control, create, and absorb stone. When he became a Turaga, his Great Matatu became a Noble Matatu, and his Warhammer became his Staff of Charisma, which he was able to use to force beings to agree with him. He was also given a miniscule amount of power over stone. Trivia *Ledan's character was inspired by Kim-Jong-il, also known as the dictator of North Korea, who was harsh and hard on his people, which Ledan did a similar thing by sending his Matoran to Karzahni and hiring Bounty Hunters to defend Jarna-Nui *In the Core BIONICLE Universe, Ledan was killed in 697 AGC, when he was asked to hide a tablet belonging to the Dark Hunters in his village during the Bortherhood of Makuta-Dark Hunter War. He was killed by a Rahkshi of Chain Lightning when the Brotherhood of Makuta ravaged the village. Appearances *''Into the Nothing'' (First Appearance)